Getting Sam Drunk and Putting him to bed
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: Post episode Somebody's going to Emergency, Somebody's going to Jail. Josh/Sam/Toby/Donna Friendship, slight Josh/Donna. Has a companion piece coming soon.


Set during: Somebody's going to Emergency, Someone's Going to Jail. What happened when Toby, Josh, and Donna took Sam to the bar. Josh/Sam/Toby/Donna Friendship, Slight Josh/Donna marriage.

Disclaimer: I don't own west wing, lines in bold are directly from the episode and are not mine.

0000

Josh walked back to Sam's office to discover his wife of just over a year and his best friend snuggled in an embrace in Sam's office.

_Hold it Lyman, he just found out his father had been cheating on his mother. He's in a bad place and Donna's conforming him. Totally platonic. They're friends too. _

**"Hey. You ready to go?" **Josh asked Sam. Donna released Sam from the embrace and Sam stood from where he was sitting on his desk.

**"Where are you going?" **asked Donna

**"Toby and I are going to get Sam drunk and put him to bed."** said Josh

**"Ooo. I'll come."** said Donna, walking over to Josh and taking his arm as she and Sam exited the room.

"Good then you can drive and I can get drunk." said Josh, pecking her on the cheek.

"Josh your system is sensitive.."

"Donnnnnnnnnaaaa." groaned Josh

0000

Three rounds later, Sam and Josh were throughly pastered, and Toby was just barely starting to giggle. The waitress gave Donna a sympathetic smile as she placed three more beers on the table and refilled Donna's virgin martini. Apparently one of the boys said something funny because all three of them busted out laughing. Josh leaned over on Donna's shoulder and looked up at her, grinning.

"Have I told you how ravishing you look tonight Mrs. Lyman?" asked Josh, clumsily shifting so he could kiss her neck. Donna squirmed away.

"Joshua Lyman. Under no circumstances will I have sex with you while you're drunk."

Josh tried to pout but started laughing when Sam and Toby started laughing.

"You're a lucky man Josh." said Toby. Donna smiled, actually enjoying this side of Toby. Sam all the sudden turned serious, as serious as one can be while drunk.

"Don't ever take her for granted." said Sam, tears filling his eyes.

"I won't man." said Josh.

"No seriously, if you have some other woman around I'll kill you myself." said Sam

"If he has some other woman around I call dibbs on killing him." said Donna

There was a uncomfortable silence, then for whatever reason all the boys started laughing again.

"Alright that's enough. Time to go home." said Donna, standing up and putting the money down on the table.

"Awww come on Donna just one more." said Sam

"Nope. Come on. Time for bed." said Donna. Toby was still stable on his feet so he was able to help Sam while Josh leaned on Donna. Donna and Toby shoved Josh and Sam into the back and Toby plopped down in the front passenger seat.

"Alright boys I am making the executive decision that you are all staying with Josh and I tonight because you are all too drunk to go home."

"WAHOO! SLEEPOVER!" shouted Josh and Sam. Toby rolled his eyes. Donna laughed, then made sure they all had their seat belts on then drove to towards the apartment.

0000

The four stumbled back to Josh and Donna's apartment around midnight. Toby dropped Sam on the couch and plopped in the oversized chair with his legs stretch across the foot stool.

"Hold on and I'll bring you guys some blankets and pillows." said Donna, walking towards the bedroom with Josh. She let him fall on the bed, pulled off his shoes and sat down on the bed beside him to loosen and take off his tie.

"Donna." mumbled Josh

"Yes." said Donna as she pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons.

"Sure you don't want to have sex with me?"

"Go to sleep Joshua." said Donna, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm gonna give Toby and Sam some blankets and pillows. I'll be back."

Donna walked into the living room with an arm full of blankets and pillows. She covered Toby and Sam with blankets and set pillows next to them, not wanting to disturb them. Thankful that tomorrow was Saturday and they didn't have to be in until 1, she clicked off all the lights and then fell into bed herself.

0000

Companion piece coming soon! R&R


End file.
